Lunarian Dreams
by Shannan
Summary: Sailor Moon and Lord of The Rings x-over. Chapter 2 uploaded!!
1. summary

Okay, I'm thinking about writing a x-over fic with Sailor Moon and Lord of The Ring. It'll be a Legolas/Usagi (Princess Serenity) pairing. Any others can be voted on. So here's the basic summary:  
  
On Middle Earth, there is a legend about a kingdom on the moon. A place where beings as old as Elves resided. These beings used to come to Earth and visit with the Elves and other races in search of a soul mate that did not exist in their kingdom. But because of the forging of the one ring and the fighting on Middle Earth, the lunarians stopped coming. It has been many thousand years since the last lunarian came from the moon, and the tales of their visits became nothing more than a legend, much as what had happened with the one ring. This all changed when the moon kingdom's peace was jeopardized by the possibility that Sarun could reclaim the one ring and reek havoc upon Middle Earth as well as the moon kingdom. Because of this, the queen of the moon, Selenity, sent her youngest daughter to help the Fellowship of The Ring destroy the one ring. Sarumon learned of this plan, and destroyed the link between Middle Earth and the moon, but the princess had already fallen. Now, he tries as hard to get his hands on her as he does with the one ring. If successful with both, Middle Earth and the moon kingdom will be destroyed, and Sarun will reign supreme among the chaos as king.  
  
So, what do you think? Should I write it? Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 1

You guys have gotta be the best fan friends I've ever had. I mean, really. It's not every day that I get threatened just because I didn't update a story. ^_^ Kidding. So, due to popular demand, here is.  
  
Lunarian Dreams  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing, so there.  
  
authors blog: because of her formal name, Serenity's nickname will be Serena. But all the other's names' will be the original japanese names. okay, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Don't forget, darling, you must do everything within your power to prevent Sauron from getting the ring. I love you, my daughter.'  
  
Serenity recalled her mothers' words as she descended to middle earth using the moons' transportational link with the earth. Everything was fine, until, unexpectedly, the link was destroyed, and the princess started to fall at an alarming speed with a scream. Unsure if she would survive the impact, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that she landed in water or on something soft to break her fall. She wasn't counting on that soft something to be a person, however.  
  
***  
  
It was around dusk, and the remaining three men of the Fellowship were packing their things after giving Boromir his honorable funeral over the falls. Aragorn had said to pack light, so Gimli was doing his best at narrowing down the odds and ends in his bag. Legolas and Aragorn were discussing easier and less conspicuous ways of rescuing Mary and Pippin.  
  
The forest was peacefully quiet, and the birds' songs were the only sounds heard. Until a terrified scream echoed throughout the area. Before anyone could even stand, Gimli was crushed under something. Legolas and Aragorn jumped up in surprise and rushed to their companions' side. Further inspection showed that the group had been ambushed, not by a what, but a whom.  
  
The person groaned, and Gimli struggled to get out from under his would-be- attacker. When he was finally free, he pulled out his ax, and prepared to cut whoever it was into little tiny pieces. He halted, however, at the sight of a young girl lying in an unconscious heap where he was about to strike.  
  
"What in the bloody-" He exclaimed, thoroughly baffled. How could a young thing like her pack such a wallop?  
  
"I'm not sure, Gimli." Aragorn replied. Legolas stared at the girl in wonder. He'd never seen someone so beautiful.  
  
"Well, whoever she is, we must tend to her at once in case she's hurt." Aragorn said finally. He picked the girl up, and brought her closer to the camp fire. Legolas scrambled to get some herbs and bandages just in case, earning himself an odd look from both Gimli and Aragorn. Since when was this elf- nay, ANY elf- ungraceful??  
  
"Hey, I think she's waking up." Gimli said, drawing Aragorn's attention back to the girl. Legolas rushed forward and took the girl into his own arms, startling Aragorn. Sure enough, her eyelids started to flutter, and then they opened fully. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her head caused her to fall back to Legolas' lap.  
  
"My lady, are you alright?" Legolas asked, his eyebrows knit together in concern. The girl once again tried to sit up, and this time she succeeded.  
  
"W- where am I?" She asked looking around with a confused look on her face. The three men exchanged looks, then looked back at the girl.  
  
"We're at the border of Mordor, miss.?" Aragorn replied, indicating for her to give her name.  
  
"Oh, my name is.is. I can't remember. I only remember the name. Serena." She said as her eyes started to well up with tears. Legolas looked at Aragorn, distressed, and tried to comfort her. He brushed the hair away from her face, and gasped when he saw a small crescent moon right in the middle of her forehead. He quickly pulled away and stood up, dumping Serena unceremoniously on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" He hissed, eyes narrowed. Aragorn and Gimli looked at Legolas in surprise at his odd behavior. Serena looked up at him, fear and confusion written across her face. That was when the other two men could see the mark on her forehead.  
  
"I told you, I can't remember. I can't remember anything from before now. W- why? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice wavering a bit. Gimli looked down at her with a sneer on his mouth, and once again produced his ax. Serena watched in horror as Aragorn and Legolas both drew their weapons.  
  
"What's going on? Please, somebody answer me!" Serena cried out as tears started to fall from her eyes. Nobody moved to comfort her. "Why won't you answer me?!" Again, she got no answer. Finding nothing better to do, she stood and ran to the water's edge. She peered into the water at her reflection, and saw the crescent moon. She reached up to touch it when a blinding light surrounded her.  
  
Legolas went to run to her aid, but Aragorn held him back. When the light was gone, Serena was still there, but wearing a long white gown instead of the traveling breeches she wore before. She stood, and faced the men, sudden recognition in her eyes.  
  
"The Fellowship. Finally I've found you. I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom. I've been sent here by my mother to aid you in the destruction of the One Ring." Serena said in a voice that commanded utmost respect and obedience. In her hand, she held a small silver crystal.  
  
This gave Legolas time to get a good eyeful of Serena. She had long golden silver hair that was done up in a sort of pigtails on top of her head with small buns and then the rest of her hair fell free to her knees. She had cerulean blue silver eyes, and looked to be still a teenager, but her eyes said differently.  
  
They held wisdom and knowledge from times long past, but still held the innocence and youth that had led the Fellowship to think of her as just a girl. Apparently this 'girl' was a young woman. And a most beautiful one at that. As the men scrutinized Serena, she did the same to them.  
  
Her gaze was on Legolas for quite a bit longer than it was on the other two, and when she looked up, he caught her eyes and held her there. He then did the most unexpected thing; he walked to Serena, knelt down and offered her his sword.  
  
"My Lady, we mean you no harm. Please accept my sword and offer to protect you. It has been a while since the Lunarians have paid Middle Earth a visit. We feel greatly honored that you have chosen our party to conjoin with." Legolas stayed as he was, with his head down until he heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"Really, Greenleaf, it hasn't been THAT long. Only a few decades. Don't tell me that you've forgotten sweet little Serrie already!" Serena exclaimed as she hauled Legolas to his feet. Aragorn and Gimli looked on, baffled at the site if this girl picking someone up who was twice her weight without even trying.  
  
Legolas gaped at her in astonishment before yelling and swallowing the girl in a hug. Aragorn's and Gimli's jaws dropped and looked at each other in confusion, then back at the two oblivious blondes.  
  
".huh.?"  
  
*** Yes, it's a little ooc, but oh well. Hope you liked it! I'll start working on chappy 2 asap!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Lunarian Dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: yeah, sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. Thanks to my supportive reviewers and to the great comments and encouragements you give me. I'm so touched!! *sniffle*  
  
***  
  
When Legolas pulled away from Serena, he noticed Gimli and Aragorn staring at him in shock, so he quickly pulled his aloof 'I'm-am-elf-nothing-can- phase-me' mask back on, and turned back to Serena stoically.  
  
"So Serrie, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked of the silver/blonde headed girl. She regained her composure from her hyperactive re-encounter with her friend, and then addressed Legolas and his two companions.  
  
"Well, mama sent me here to help you guys. I wasn't aware that you were part of the Fellowship though. I'm sure mum would've told me if she knew.. But that's beside the point." She turned to Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"So, you two must be Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Gimli, son of Gloin. Nice to meet you. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, but you guys can call me Serena if you'd like. It's a lot less conspicuous." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Wait, how do you and Legolas know each other? If what he says is true, then how can you already be acquainted?" Aragorn asked, trying to ease the pain in his head that the confusion was giving him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, my mum used to be pretty good friends with Legolas' dad back before the ring was discovered again, so we first met when I was around the mortal age of 6. Him and his dad came up to the moon for my birthday. We pretty much hit it off instantly." Serena stopped and smiled at the fond memories.  
  
"Well, anyway. When the ring was discovered again, contact between Middle Earth and the moon were cut, but I managed to sneak down one time when I was about 14. I went to Mirkwood, and Legolas and me went around causing trouble for a couple of days until my mum and his dad found us.  
  
"We were swimming in a lake and goofing off. He was wearing most of his clothes except for his shirt, and I was running around in my pantaloons and shift. Needless to say, we caused quite a stir."  
  
Legolas and Serena started to laugh after the story, and Gimli looked at Legolas as if he had two heads.  
  
"So the elf can have fun? Well now, that is mighty surprising." Gimli said jokingly. Aragorn chuckled and Legolas simply blushed.  
  
"So, um.. Where are we going?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
This reminded the three men so much of Pippin when the Fellowship was first created, that they all burst out laughing and had to hold each other for support so they wouldn't fall down.  
  
"What? What did I do? You guys, that isn't funny! Tell me what's going on!" Serena whined, putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"You.. *laugh* sound like.. *wheeze* ..Intelligent People!! *snort* HAHAHA!" Legolas tried to explain. This just sent the three of them into another fit of laughter, and poor Serena was left feeling clueless (like that's a new thing).  
  
***  
  
Yeah, okay, it sucks, I know. So sue me. No, wait, don't do that. I only have ten bucks, and that's gas money. So yeah, review, and I'll start working on the next chappy!! Toddles! 


End file.
